


Wish You Were Here

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cameos, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, at least mostly everyone, munasaka is fine and married and everyone is alive, you used to call me on my cellphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Munakata is forced to leave for 3 months on a job for the Future Foundation leaving Sakakura alone during that time. They call each other to check in since it's the longest they've been apart in a long time since they've begun their relationship. This eventually leads to some flirtatious dialogue, and then dirty talk and phone sex.Sakakura is counting down the days until Munakata is back.





	1. Famine

**Author's Note:**

> (The timeline is purposefully vague. The Tragedy has happened, but this is pre-Future Arc... and since in my head, Yukizome isn't Despair, the Future Arc never comes so... it's just two gay married bros who end up having dirty phone sex and then actual sex... just because I'm going for something more hopeful and not an imminent catastrophe)
> 
> ...
> 
> Everything in this fic is NSFW

"..."

"It's only for three months." Munakata says placing his hand on Sakakura's shoulder. "We can get through this..."

"I should be coming with you." Sakakura says staring down at the floor. Munakata notices he's pouting, but... "You shouldn't be going to open the overseas branch alone."

"I won't be alone. Tengan, Mitarai, Gozu-"

"You're going without _me_..." Sakakura looks at him sternly. It's been the longest that they've been apart since they were married. Having his husband so far away and for so long... "...I know I can't go. But it's still..."

Sakakura had to stay and manage the 6th Division. Although he could technically have left Dougami in charge, without Tengan or Munakata, it left Sakakura mostly in charge of the day-to-day Future Foundation activities. At least Yukizome would be there to help.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could avoid it but..."

"It's fine." It isn't but he doesn't have a choice. He looks at his left hand, the ring on his finger. For better or worse... "You're at least going to call me, right?"

"Of course. I plan on talking to you every day. And there may be days when I can spend a lot of time on the phone, or we could do the video messaging?"

"...Yeah." It's not the same. "I'm sorry, I'm proud of you and that you get to do this. Wish I could go with you."

"I'm sure I'll hate every moment of it until I get back to you."

"...Liar. You love big projects." Sakakura musters a smile.

A tense moment of silence passes.

"I will call you... I love you, you know that, right?"

"...And I love you."

~ ~ ~

As expected, Munakata calls him every night before bed. He's very prompt about it.

They talk about everything and nothing in particular. Sakakura spends the conversations thinking about what Munakata looks like, and what he smells like... How he's eating, how he's sleeping, if he's remembering to take care of himself...

This goes on for almost a month.

Periodically, Munakata will say something like... "You have no idea how much I wish I could touch you." Sakakura tries to laugh it off, or commiserate but... the more it happens, the more Munakata sounds desperate.

By the end of the first month, Sakakura's about at his limit.

...

Staring down a beer at the bar with Yukizome and some of the others was intended to cheer him up, but...

"Come on, big man." Yukizome lightly punches him in the arm. "This isn't the first time Munakata's been away."

...

And when he came back the world was on fire. Oh joy.

"I know, I know..." Sakakura says drinking his beer so fast it nearly makes him burp loudly at Yukizome like a sealion. "...I just miss him."

"Although normally I wouldn't recommend it, you seem like you need more to drink." She says buying him another drink.

"Time flies when you're together, but drags on when you're apart~" Kizakura is drunker than anyone and is winking at him.

"But... he knows that you love him..." Kimura is sipping water. Because all the drinks she know of have some kind of sugar in them. "That counts..."

"Doesn't mean anything if you can't prove it!" Whoever invited Ando needed to be punched. She sits there sipping some brightly colored tiki drink that looks so large it has its own orbit. It must have sensitive skin otherwise there wouldn't need to be three umbrellas in the thing. "Like... prove it!"

"...Yeah, you've had enough." Yukizome watches her.

"You should surprise him when you get back!" Asahina - who isn't old enough to drink - has been given some kind of cola on ice. "Like a date or something."

"..." Izayoi is the one there to take care of Ando.

Everyone in the room aside from Ando and Izayoi are single. And only she really seems to understand him. Ando understands him. Sometimes you just want... physical contact. It doesn't even have to be sexual. Sometimes just having the other person there is enough... And...

Oh no... He's... relating to the sugar queen.

When Bandai appears on stage - because it's a karaoke bar, and Sakakura realizes that and kind of wants to die - he goes through the next beer immediately. Maybe that'll make things go by faster. Bandai is singing now, and it's as frightening as it is amazing how good he is as singing, but that voice...

"Just give it time." Yukizome pats his shoulders.

"Time's all I got." He says bitterly.

"That's why you're doing the next song."

"...If you signed me up, I will kill you in front of all of these nice people, and Ando."

"Hey. Rude." Ando scowls.

"You can't kill me. I'm indestructible~" She winks.

"I am not singing."

"You will when I'm done buying you beer."

"I might need vodka." He shakes his head.

"As the mom friend, I have to say that mixing alcohols is never a good idea." She begins sternly. That fades. "...But as your best friend, I encourage the vodka."

...

Yukizome's pretty insistent, and in the end he does end up singing... three times. Maybe too much vodka.

She drops him off back at his place that he shares with Munakata.

At least he's coming down, to mildly tipsy. He's at the point of drunkenness where he feels warm and numb and smiles, but isn't throwing up or stumbling.

He all but crashes into their large bed, after he's made sure to avoid looking at pictures of them on the walls. All he wants is Munakata's picture that he'd kept since... Well, it must have been years.

His phone rings loudly and he nearly jumps, before he sluggishly sits up, pulls out his phone and flops back onto the bed, lying diagonally across it.

"Hello..."

"Juzo." Munakata says, and it sounds like he's practically smiling over the phone. He can hear that smile... "How are you?"

"...I'm okay." He says, a half-truth. It he could touch him, and feel that smile. "I... got a little drunk... so if I start slurring it's... that."

"Hopefully not drinking alone." He says a fragile joke, that belies what he's really afraid of.

"Nah... Yukizome and some of the others... She kept getting me things to drink. She was unstoppable. I did all I could..."

"I wish I could have seen that."

"And then she made me sing karaoke..."

"I definitely wish I could have seen that."

"If... When you come back, if you get me drunk enough I'll sing for you..." He smiles stupidly into the phone. Who was this person? He liked drunk Sakakura, but drunk Sakakura could not be trusted. "Only when you come back though..."

"I miss you." Munakata sighs into the phone.

"I miss you too."

"I miss... not having you there to hold onto. I miss not having you there in the bed. I miss the way you smell."

"You should smell me now. I must be... pungent." Sakakura jokes.

"I would. I'd... hold you for a while and then lean in and smell you... and try and remember what you smell like. All I have are some of your shirts here..."

"You took some of my clothes?" That sounds...

"They're... comfortable." Munakata must be embarrassed. "And they smell like you."

"Yeah..." He nods. Maybe... something of Munakata's would... "You must smell nice."

"Hah... I don't know about that." He can hear Munakata chuckle. That's rare for him. "I could use a shower."

"Yeah... Me too."

"...I'd..." Munakata seems to consider some idea briefly, nervously, then... "I'd want you to shower with me."

"Yeah...?" Sakakura isn't sure if it's the vodka or the conversation but he's warm. "I'd like that."

"Maybe just hold you against me under the hot water or..." Munakata clears his throat. "I wish you were here to kiss."

Munakata says it as if he isn't also thinking the same thing about him. To have Munakata to himself. To have those hands on his hips, acting like he's being subtle when he grabs Sakakura's ass... Acting as if it's just a coincidence the hands are going up his shirt and feeling the muscles underneath the fabric.

"Wish you could touch me..."

"I would if I were there." He says with a weary smile. Sakakura knows him well enough to imagine it perfectly. "I'd pull you in close, and tease you with a kiss... and..."

"And...?"

"...I... I should stop, you probably need to..."

"What would you do next?" Sakakura is more awake and lucid now. Still very warm though. "How would you... touch me next?"

There's a lot less embarrassment around sexual things when you realize you're married. If you're not going to do a sexual thing with your husband, then who else is there? Plus he's tipsy, or at least coming down from that. That helps.

"...I'd... Juzo, are..."

"Tell me."

"I'd throw you onto the bed. It would be too hard to keep my hands off of you. And... I'd kiss you everywhere. And... undress you."

Sakakura gives a small gasp at the idea of it. And... he momentarily puts the phone down and pulls his shirt off. The slacks are harder to get off in his state.

"...So... I'm in my underwear... What then?"

Sakakura has the phone back in his hand.

"Juzo, were you...?"

"What?"

"...Never mind."

"Tell me how you'd touch me if I were there. I'm in my underwear... You were kissing me... So...?"

"I think I would... have you get on top of me, and you'd... ride me."

"Yeah... that..." Sakakura can feel himself harden. "That'd be hot... Could I touch you...?"

"Of course. How... would you touch me?"

"I'd pull off all your clothes... And just kiss you so hard I left marks."

"Juzo."

"What...? I would."

"For every mark you make on me, I'll leave three on you."

"Fuck..." Sakakura swears with a sharp breath.

Sakakura pulls down his underwear. It's difficult to work with his non-dominant hand, but he manages to get the lube from the drawer and some tissues. His head is partially swimming from the alcohol, and partly from the conversation.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"I hear movement."

"I... Well..." Sakakura blushes. But he can't see Munakata's face, so... "I... was gonna touch myself... I guess."

"..." Shocked silence.

"...Did... you hang up?"

"No. I'm here. I..." Munakata seems flustered, but is he imagining it? "...I'm... Are you going to do it now?"

"W-Well... I'd... I'd wait until we're done talking if you wanted. We kind of went to... a sexual place."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"Touch yourself thinking about me."

"Fuck... Kyosuke..." He opens the bottle of lube, maybe loudly on purpose with a click. "...Alright."

"Put me on speaker phone. I... want both of your hands free."

"What?"

"...You heard me."

Sakakura blushes and turns the phone on speaker.

"Alright. So..."

"If I were there, I'd be kissing you everywhere. Your neck... your hips..."

"Kyosuke..." Sakakura begins to stroke himself.

"...Play with your nipples. That always gets a good reaction."

Sakakura's breath catches in his throat but... he obeys the order and winces.

"...Yeah. That feels good."

"Keep doing it. Tell me how it feels."

"It feels... really good..."

"You said that. Say more."

"...It feels like it's your hands on me. And like you're... claiming me."

"I am claiming you. You're wearing my ring." Munakata's smug face is clearly on the other end of that line. "You know what that means?"

"Wh-What...?"

"That you're all mine."

"Yeah... I'm yours." He's never said these kinds of dirty things to Munakata, at least not in a sexual context. This dirty talk was... harder to do face to face. Too embarrassing. "...I'm yours, Kyosuke."

"And I'm yours, Juzo. Are you close?"

"I'm... getting there." He admits.

"...Keep going. Maybe try to finger yourself or play with your balls to get you closer."

"I... I... wait..." Sakakura can't believe this is coming from Munakata. "You want me to... touch myself there for you?"

"That's what I said. Do you need me to repeat it?"

"No. I heard you. But..."

"It's not the first time you've fingered yourself thinking about me, is it, Juzo..." Munakata is so smugly arrogant but... it's really turning him on.

"No. It's not."

"Then do it now... Next time, we'll work on you fingering yourself right from the start."

"N-Next time...?!"

"If you're going to feel lonely, then I need to take care of your needs. Isn't that what you want?"

"It is but... What about you?"

"Who says I'm not touching myself now?"

"Oh fuck..." Sakakura feels it starting to haze over for him. "Kyosuke, I'm... I'm close."

"And without a finger... You must be desperately horny."

"I am." Sakakura says it almost angry. His mind has cleared up now. "I... really am."

"Maybe I should hang up..." He teases. "You're almost done..."

"Don't. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You'll make it up to me next time, I'm sure. But for now... I want you to stroke yourself and play with your nipples... Keep going until you cum."

"Fuck..." Sakakura manages to say as he does it. "I'm... close."

"You said that."

"But... I..." His hand goes faster and he wonders if Munakata can hear it. He can feel his mind starting to go blank. "I'm... I'm going to..."

"Good. Hurry. Cum for me, Juzo."

As if he needed that...

Sticky white splashes up his chest and stomach, coating his hand too. It's more than normal, probably because it's been a while since...

"I... I... came." Sakakura says sheepishly on the other end of the line.

"...Good. Now, take a picture of your face and send it to me."

"What?"

"...You didn't get any on your face, did you?"

"No."

"Then it's fine. I want a picture of you after. It's alright if you don't want to but... If you're okay with it..." Munakata's voice is... lusty. "Do it, please..."

"...Yeah. Alright. Hold on, I'm going to hang up to take it, okay?"

"Alright."

Sakakura is bright red and sticky, trying to work the buttons with one hand and... eventually snaps a picture of himself. It's just from the neck up, but he... looks relaxed, and reddened. And his hair is stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

He'd spend all night trying to get a better picture if he didn't just send the one he took. And Munakata would get impatient. He finally hits send.

After a few seconds his phone rings and...

"Kyosuke."

"...Very nice, Juzo. You look... very handsome. Very..." He clears his throat. "Would it be alright if I... keep this?"

"That's... fine." Sakakura has become more reserved. "Are you..."

"I'll use it as the picture for you in the contact list." Sakakura feels himself blushing harder. Did he mean that...? No way to check. "...And... I think I'll let you get some sleep."

"Wait... Did you... finish?"

"...Not yet."

"Then, I'll talk to you until you do." Sakakura says still red. "Just... let me wash my hands."

"Alright. I'll... be here." Munakata says the last part sadly.

"Are you naked?"

"...Not completely."

"You're not in a suit jacking yourself off, are you?" Sakakura jokes.

"I was... But... I've taken off my shirt and jacket."

"Yeah?" Sakakura can hear the embarrassment in his voice. See how he likes it. "Maybe you should finger yourself then... Stay dressed, but start fingering yourself for me, Kyosuke..."

"...Is this revenge?"

"When I have my revenge, you'll know."

~ ~ ~

Their routine of phone sex goes on for... a while. Until Munakata is almost ready to come back. At the beginning, it's every night, but then it becomes more infrequent. Some nights they just end up talking about their days like normal. And then other nights... Well...

At least once a week they end up having a longer than average phone conversation to continue what they started the first time. And as unfulfilling as it is not to have Munakata around him or touching him himself... It's nice to pretend.

"...Three fingers already?" Munakata's voice on the other line is teasing him on speaker phone. "How greedy of you."

Sakakura blushes at the insinuation, head down, ass up, and working his fingers inside of himself. Thankfully there's lube.

"...Yeah."

"Yes, what?" Munakata teases him further. "Let me hear you say it."

"I'm greedy... I need it..." So embarrassing. But it isn't like he can't get Munakata to say the same dirty things back when it's his turn. Sometimes their entire call is him doing this for Munakata and... Well, it's hard not to get turned on by that. "Please, give it to me, harder..."

"I should have bought you a toy before I left. Would you have liked that...?"

"It would've been embarrassing, and I'd probably have yelled at you." Sakakura admits. He can hear Munakata laughing softly to himself on the other end.

"True enough..."

"I'd... I'd still have used it though. I miss you..."

"Are you playing with yourself, or touching your nipples?"

"Neither right now."

"...Give yourself a slap on the ass."

"What...?"

"...You need it repeated?"

"No..."

Sakakura blushes and takes a deep breath. He gives himself a pretty hard swat on the ass, loud enough so that Munakata could have heard it. It doesn't hurt, but it does sting. And... really, he'd prefer he wasn't doing it himself if it was going to happen.

"...You're a good boy, Juzo."

"..." He can't help but feel stupid. If anyone else saw him, they'd probably be confused or laugh at him but... "Thank you."

"Don't worry... You'll have me to yourself by the end of the week."

That's right. Munakata was coming back soon. The others were going to be throwing him a welcome back party, but it was a surprise.

"Yeah. I know. I... I miss you."

"Don't get melancholy now." Munakata must be smiling sadly, he wagers. "I'm not done fingering you..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"You are imagining it's me fingering you, aren't you."

"I am."

"Do you like it?"

"...I do. I wish I could... get my prostate in this position."

"It's just as well. You would be greedy and make yourself cum too soon if you could. Wouldn't you."

"Yeah... Yeah, I would. I'm greedy like that..."

"Your body wants me to remind it who owns it... Isn't that right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it does..."

"You want me to throw you down and fuck you until you can't walk straight, isn't that right?"

Munakata must also be feeling melancholy. But...

"You're right. I do want that."

"And you want me to ride you and tell you what a greedy boy you are, Juzo."

"I do... God, I would... fucking love you to ride me..."

"If you follow my orders tonight, I may allow that."

"...Sounds like someone else needs a toy, too." Sakakura jokes. "You get aggressive when you're horny."

"Having a greedy man like you on his hands and knees fingering himself for me will do that." He must be smiling again. "Especially when I know how good you must look."

"Please... Come home soon."

"Let's focus on you for now... Or maybe I should have you wait until I'm there..."

"Wh...?"

"...How about I have you tease yourself all night, but you don't cum until I get there?"

"But that's like... days away..."

"You're strong. You can endure it."

"But..." He doesn't want to endure it. "...Kyosuke, please..."

"Keep begging though. I missed that. It's almost as much fun as when you have me begging over the phone..."

"Please, let me cum tonight..."

"Hm... You can do better."

Asshole. Munakata was on a kinky power trip...

"...Please, allow me to cum for you... Kyosuke..."

"...Hmm..." There's a sound of deliberation. "No."

"Wh... Why not..."

"Because I told you no. No more touching your cock tonight. It's just fingering yourself and your nipples from here on out. Understood?"

"..."

"Understood?" He repeats the question.

"Yes, Kyosuke..."

...

Already, his mind is thinking of revenge for this... But... it was only a few more days.

"Good. Take a picture of your face again... And then get on your back. I want to have you hit your prostate, but you're not allowed to stroke yourself."

"...Bastard." He mutters under his breath as he sits up to take his picture.

"I love you too." Munakata actually laughs.

...


	2. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly even more NSFW than chapter 1

"You look so tense, relax, relax..." Yukizome says smiling and smoothing out his jacket. "He'll be here any minute."

"I know." Sakakura grumbles. He would have gone to pick him up at the airport, but the Future Foundation had sent them a car since it was four people in total. "I'm... I don't know."

"Have a donut~" Asahina smiles and offers him one. 

Of course he takes it.

"Should we have done a cake instead...?" Kizakura sighs.

"What? Are you kidding?" Asahina glares at him. "It took so much to get Ando to agree to make donuts in the first place!"

"...Then it was deliberate." He nods to himself.

"It was what she wanted all along." Kirigiri smiles. "Asahina is a woman of determination."

"Hell yeah I am!" She laughs. "Wait... Are you making fun of me?"

"That's... just the way Asahina is." Naegi smiles.

"Yeah, a total junk food junkie..." Hagakure laughs. "It's a wonder she hasn't gotten fat."

"Don't talk about a woman's weight! Oh my God, how insensitive can you be?" She snaps at him.

Kimura sips water quietly to herself.

"We're not doing anything stupid like turning the lights out and yelling surprise, right?" Ando says crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Yukizome smiles. "It'll be fun!"

"Dude, Tengan's like... hella old, if you give him a heart attack, he might seriously die!" Hagakure says loudly.

"...Kimura can fix him." Yukizome smiles.

"I... I would rather not have to..." Kimura says sheepishly. "Maybe... Maybe not a complete surprise?"

"What, like keep the lights on?" Asahina mumbles. "Well, that's okay too..."

"Everyone~" Gekkogahara's wheelchair zooms into the room. The pink rabbit Usami is speaking for her again. "They're coming, they're coming~"

"...Did they see you dive into the room after you sped away?" Kizakura smiles.

"...Hweh...?!"

"Then, no surprise. Good." Ando shakes her head and sips some wine.

"Did I ruin the surprise...?! Ha-wa-wahh..." The rabbit pouts.

"It's fine, it's fine..." Yukizome laughs. 

...

When the four of them come in, Yukizome and Asahina are the only ones who loudly cheer and applaud. Usami's joyful cooing is also heard. There's some polite golf claps from Kirigiri and Kizakura, but that's about it.

"Geez, you guys!" Asahins turns on them. "Where's your spirit?!"

"...I'm drinking a spirit." Kizakura winks and takes a sip of something clear and definitely alcoholic.

"Not you!"

Sakakura's eyes lock onto Munakata, and vice versa. There's an awkward moment where Sakakura lifts up his hand to wave.

"Oh my God, you're married could you not be such a schoolboy about it." Yukizome hisses quietly in his ear. "You missed him, go say hi."

"I... Well, yeah but..."

"I will shove you. Do not make me."

"...I'd pay to see that." Sakakura rolls his eyes at Yukizome. "I'm a foot taller than you."

"I will fight you. I will beat you up. Get your ass over there."

...

Sakakura, practically at gunpoint, approaches Munakata. Tengan and Gozu are getting themselves a drink while Mitarai awkwardly makes conversation with Naegi and Kirigiri.

"Hey." Sakakura says clearing his throat.

"Hello, Sakakura." Munakata says cordially. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm good. How about you?"

"The flight was long, but I'm glad to be back."

"You... want something to eat?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay."

...

What was this?! 

Why were they acting like this?

Of course, in public they referred to each other by surname. That had simply been how they operated but... Somehow everything between them felt cold and confusing.

"...Sakakura?" Munakata is giving him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lies. "Did... Did they bring your stuff?"

"The driver is delivering the luggage back to our place." He says simply. "I hadn't expected that there would be a party... But, once the driver insisted on taking us here, and that we leave our luggage..."

Well, at least Gekkogahara wouldn't have to feel too bad.

"Yeah... Yukizome's idea. I did the shopping this time, though. She gets... too excited."

"It was nice of her." Munakata nods.

"Hey..." Sakakura places his hand on his shoulder. Munakata instantly recoils. "...Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm... a bit jumpy is all." He smiles weakly. "The plane ride was..."

"Long. Yeah. So you said."

"..."

"..."

There's nothing but awkward silence, and as it happens, Sakakura becomes more and more self-conscious.

As the party progresses, Sakakura's attempts at conversation with Munakata are forced into a deadlock. There's nothing between them but small talk.

And the more it happens, the more it sours his mood.

"I think I'll step out for a few minutes." Munakata says with a small polite smile. "Please excuse me."

After a few minutes, it seems like maybe Munakata isn't coming back.

"Go get him." Yukizome says to Sakakura.

"Why?"

"So that you can conveniently leave the party together..." She whispers conspiratorially. "Go..."

"...Why would I do that." Sakakura crosses his arms, pouting. "He's an adult, he can do what he wants."

"Aw, did you get your feelings hurt?" She says sympathetically. "You're doing that thing you do when Munakata's busy and you want him to pay attention to you."

"Butt out."

"Come on, you know he loves you." She groans and practically drags him to the door. "Now go tell him to prove it."

She shoves him and he stumbles out of the door. Which then closes on him.

Knowing her, she's standing in front of the door to block it too...

"..." What a troublesome friend. "Fine..."

Sakakura walks around, looking for Munakata but if he had to guess the best place to check is...

"Sakakura." Munakata is standing by his office door, the one reserved for the Vice Chairman. "What's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong. Yukizome wonders where you went off to."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry."

"You not feeling well?" He asks seriously.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you, Sakakura."

"Kyosuke." Sakakura presses his hand on Munakata's chest and pushes him back into his office. He kicks the door closed, but it doesn't close all the way. "...What the fuck."

"..."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Munakata answers defensively.

"I haven't seen you in three months and...! And you're acting like I'm the one night stand you fucked last night who's getting too clingy!"

"...I haven't had sex with anyone, Juzo." Not since he'd seen Sakakura last, anyway.

"That's not the point, what the fuck is up with you? I... I was like five minutes away from having to ask you about the weather."

"..."

"What? Nothing to say? Am I disgusting to you now?!"

"That's... What are you saying?" Munakata frowns. "You're not disgusting."

"Then why don't you want to talk to me?! Why... are you avoiding me? ...Did..." He looks at his ring. Of course Munakata isn't deciding to divorce him, right? That's... That would be insane. No, he's catastrophizing. "...How am I supposed to feel when my husband doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Juzo, it's... You're very much mistaken."

"Yeah? How would I fucking know that...?"

At this Sakakura feels Munakata's lips crash into his, rough and sloppy. Munakata has always been a man of finesse, but maybe not the best kisser in the world. Sakakura had helped him along in that department, but Munakata hadn't had many opportunities to kiss anyone before they were a thing...

The kissing is sloppy, and there's too much saliva and Munakata can't decide where he wants to put his hands, so it ends up like he's pawing at Sakakura roughly.

"...!" At once, Munakata pulls back. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"...You're... sorry?" Sakakura grimaces. "First you're cold, then you're hot, now you're cold again... What... What is the matter with you?"

"...I've... I want you." Munakata admits shyly. "I've been thinking about you all day, all on the plane. I tried not to think about it but... You were the only person in my thoughts."

"You got a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry. But... That was what I wanted to do all day. Just..." He clears his throat. "If it had been just us, then it would have been fine, but... I can't kiss you, and certainly not like that, in front of others. I... want to go home. This party is just... in the way of what I really want to do. With you."

"...Huh?"

"Don't tell Yukizome." He says bashfully. "I appreciate the gesture, but I missed you. I was afraid if we were... I wouldn't be able to control myself. I don't like the desperate side of myself. I... I'm sorry. I couldn't. You don't like to be kissed in public."

"You were holding back... for me...?"

"And for me. I shouldn't be kissing my subordinates like... like how I want to. Married or not, this is a work environment so-"

Sakakura pulls him in hard and kisses him roughly, determined to show him how it's done. They collide with the desk in his room which scrapes against the floor loudly as they accidentally push it back a few inches.

"Sorry." Sakakura says. "I'll... be quieter."

"You'd better not." Munakata says warningly. He pulls Sakakura's jacket off and throws it aside onto one of the chairs around a table that would be used for meetings. "I want to hear you."

"But..."

"If you're determined to start this here, then..." Munakata pulls his tie off, not even bothering to fully undo the knot, just loose enough so that it will fit over his head as he tosses it. Followed quickly by his outer jacket, and untucking his shirt. "Then you'll have to take responsibility for what's going to happen to you."

Sakakura, bright red, kisses him harder, pushing him against the desk again. It makes more noise and he nearly jolts. He shouldn't be this loud.

He fumbles with the buttons of Munakata's shirt as he practically spills the man over the side of the desk.

\- - - 

"...So, they really did go home..." Kimura says carrying the basket.

"Not surprised, really." Asahina sighs. "Just wondering what took them this long."

"...He didn't stay long enough to accept the welcome back gifts."

"He was preoccupied." Asahina smirks at her. "Three months must be hard on a married couple."

"You're right. Maybe I should also put in something like... massage oil...?"

"...I think that's maybe too intimate. I think the fruit and wine basket was a good idea!" Asahina laughs.

"I hope so. I... I can't eat any of it, so I don't know what it tastes like, but this is what Kizakura recommended..."

"You're fine. It shows you care." Asahina smiles brightly and Kimura seems to collapse in on herself with happiness at the compliment like a shrinking violet. "We'll just leave it on his desk, it'll be fine overnight."

...

The door is partially open.

At first, she doesn't think anything of it, but after hearing the desk in there start to move, Asahina wonders if someone's broken in and is ransacking the place. Her mind always does go to extreme options, but even Kimura seems worried.

Slowly, she opens the door and they peek in to see...

Sakakura has Munakata bent over the table, but at least they're still fully clothed. So far.

"...!" Asahina blushes and slowly pulls the door closed again.

"..." Kimura is also bright red.

"M-Maybe just... give it to them tomorrow...?" Asahina's voice is shaky.

"Y-Yes. I... I think that's... Yes."

"Maybe... the massage oil is a good choice after all...?"

"Do you... think so?"

"...L-Let's go before they... I... I think we'd hear them."

\- - - 

Sakakura pulls Munakata's shirt open after kissing every bit of skin he can find exposed, hands roughly tweaking Munakata's nipples.

Time for revenge.

Slowly, he begins to kneel and Munakata flushes redder in the dim room. With no lights on, it would be hard to see without the lingering daylight.

Sakakura pulls Munakata's belt off and discards it roughly before practically yanking Munakata's pants and underwear down.

Munakata's face is a mixture of desire and shock, seeing Sakakura smirk and letting the erection bob obscenely.

"Look at that..." Sakakura says with amusement. "Someone else is pretty greedy too..."

Without waiting for a response, Sakakura begins to kiss at the hardened cock before taking it in his hand and...

"Juzo...!"

"..."

Sakakura stares up at him defiantly as he goes back and forth against it. Munakata's legs tremble, when he feels Sakakura fondle his balls too.

"Please... be... gentle."

No way.

Sakakura squeezes and enjoys the noise he gets, before continuing faster than before. Munakata is usually the one who does this to him, especially when he wants to tease him but... It's nice to turn the tables on him. Plus, he's better at it, and wants Munakata to know it.

And now, he's quite sure he does know it.

"...Look at you, Kyosuke. You're ready to blow and I'm not even getting warmed up..." Sakakura says once he's pulled off.

"I... It has been... some time since... I was touched like this."

"Tell me you love me."

Sakakura says before continuing to suck him off. He's... too good at this. And Sakakura's dirty talk must have improved... But...

It's really only because it's revenge.

He can feel Munakata begin to lock up and his hands grip at Sakakura's hair, probably messing it up but... It's fine.

"I... I love you, Juzo..." He only barely manages to say it before...

...

Sakakura wipes his mouth. Munakata seems like he wants to say something, but he only hands Sakakura more tissues.

"Thanks." Sakakura says, blushing.

"...You were... skillful."

"Uh... That's not what you say to your husband." Sakakura teases him. "Thank me properly."

"You're very bold for someone who hasn't received what's coming to them yet."

Munakata's expression darkens. There's a subtle change in the energy between them, and Sakakura realizes in that moment that... maybe he just fucked up.

The kiss on his lips is one that crushes the protest he'd been about to voice, before Munakata has switched their positions and has him against the desk. Munakata had pulled up his pants, but hadn't buttoned or zipped them, so they sag precariously as he kisses Sakakura.

The desk squeaks again, and Sakakura feels more... like if someone saw them he'd be in a scandalous position...

"Wait... You... Here...?"

"Why not. You just... sucked me here... Why shouldn't I bend you over the desk like the greedy dog you are?"

Oh shit. He did fuck up... Well...

Munakata squeezes his nipples over the thin cotton of his white shirt. He winces, but Munakata continues and kisses him. 

"...Sorry."

"I don't want your apologies. I want you."

Yup. He fucked up.

"...You... You can have me..."

"I know that. That's why I'm taking you now. Turn around."

Sakakura turns around obediently. He can feel Munakata push his thighs apart, enough to feel him up. He blushes weakly at the hand on his lower back forcing him to lie down against the desk.

"..."

"Stay there. Do not move."

Munakata says before coming around the desk and pulling out something in his drawer. It's... a condom and lube.

"You keep that in your desk...?"

"...You don't?"

"Well..." He has no leg to stand on in that argument. But it's not like it's in that conspicuous of a spot. "...Yeah, I do."

Munakata smirks and approaches before pulling out his phone. He seems to want to... Oh no.

"Don't worry. I'm just taking one of your face. Not... what a greedy dog you look like in this position."

"..." He blushes bashfully. 

The picture is taken and Munakata lets Sakakura look at it to approve it as something safe enough to save.

Munakata comes back around and leans into him, kissing at his neck.

"I love you... I'll take this slow at first. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah... I get it." He says quietly. Munakata hadn't... in three months. "I love you too."

Munakata continues to feel him up from behind, squeezing, touching... Unbuttoning his pants... Taking some time to admire him in just his underwear and the tight shirt that's rolled up to his mid-back...

"Have you touched yourself since...?"

"No. You... said not to."

"I did. I wasn't sure you'd do it though."

Was... not not obeying him really an option? He'd been tempted, but somehow he'd taken the order as something he absolutely couldn't violate. He really did have it bad.

"...Of course I didn't touch myself."

"Good. You'll be tight... I'll... try to loosen you some."

Munakata pulls Sakakura's underwear down and begins to apply the lube.

...

"..." Sakakura is trying not to moan, but it's not going well for him. All he can do is moan or gasp, and if Munakata hits a good spot, he nearly jolts and makes the table shake. "Please..."

"Were you lonely without me?"

"Yes..."

"Did you miss me..."

"Yes. I missed you... Kyosuke."

"I bet you missed what I could do to you." He's worked his way up to three fingers. "Or rather, what you _let_ me do to you..."

"Yes..."

"You were so dirty over the phone, sometimes I had to ask myself if that was really my Juzo... But it was, wasn't it."

"Yes. It was me... Of course it was me..."

"It's just like that one night... Three fingers, and you can't touch yourself. Only this time, I can hit your prostate all I want."

"Yeah..."

"You know why that is...?"

"Because you've got a better angle at it." Sakakura says, suddenly snarky. It does get a stifled laugh from Munakata.

"That too. But... Also because, you're all mine now. And I can do anything I want to you."

"..."

"Isn't that right?"

"...That's right." He finds himself agreeing.

"Stay like that. Don't worry, I won't take your picture again it's..." He hears the condom wrapper crinkle. "I just wanted to remember you like this."

"Okay..." He sighs trying to relax himself.

"I'm going to try to enter you..." That sounded unnecessarily dirty. "...Try and relax. I'll do my best not to hurt you."

It takes a few tries before Munakata can get in and move comfortably. Sakakura really is... still quite tight.

Finally, Sakakura gasps as Munakata leans all the way in.

"Kyosuke."

An exhale of pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Munakata asks, moving back and forth just enough to check resistance.

"I'm fine... Just... fuck me already."

"If it hurts, you tell me. I'll use more lube..."

Not waiting for a response, Munakata does use more lube and slides back in which nearly makes Sakakura's legs buckle.

"Fuck..."

"Sorry. Almost." Munakata smirks.

...

Their rhythm is fast and rough, and there's still plenty of resistance here and there, but Sakakura keeps pressing his hips back against Munakata to get more, so it must be alright.

Thrusting, harder, he can see Sakakura trying to buck his hips. He's sure he'll last longer than Sakakura, since he's already cum before, but... It's still fun to tease Sakakura and play with his nipples while he whines.

"...Kyosuke..."

"As I thought, you're still sensitive here." Munakata says tugging a nipple. And then his cock. "And also here..."

"Please, can I..."

"I'm not done with you. You can when I'm done." Otherwise it would probably hurt, or... At least, not feel as good.

Seeing Sakakura whimpering, dripping onto the floor like this as he struggles to get friction is... 

"...Please."

"Not yet." Munakata presses into him, going faster. He's determined to get more noises out of Sakakura, and it's working. Either the dirty talk had an effect, or Sakakura is desperate. Both are very cute. "...I missed you. So much."

"I missed you too. Please... Don't go anywhere else without me."

"I wasn't planning on it. But if I do, maybe we'll do this over a video messaging system."

"No... I can't... That's too embarrassing. You could record that."

He thought not. Sakakura is too reserved for that, at least now.

"Don't concern yourself with that now. I'm not going anywhere. And you're not going to cum yet."

"A-Alright..."

Munakata can feel himself getting closer, thrusting harder before holding onto both of Sakakura's hips.

"Juzo..."

"You're... You're going to...?" He asks.

"Yes. Don't... touch yourself. I'll finish you myself."

He whimpers again.

"O-Okay..."

Munakata picks up speed hooking his arms under Sakakura to deliver long and slow thrusts that practically leave both of them with jelly legs.

Eventually...

"I love you...!"

Munakata collapses against him, breathing hard. At... At least he'd worn a condom. It would have been a mess without one. And they still had to go home before either of them could wash up.

Sakakura breathes heavily and can't suppress the moan when Munakata pulls out.

"That... You okay?" Sakakura asks, chuckling. "You don't normally get so... rough."

"I should be asking you if you're alright. You..." He has Sakakura turn around before kissing him. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No. A little rough, but nothing I can't walk away from..."

"Hopefully not walking funny." Munakata jokes.

"Wait." Sakakura reaches down to his discarded pants pooled around his ankles before he gets his camera. Munakata is momentarily confused before he finds Sakakura taking his picture. "...There. Gotcha."

"...I see." Munakata smiles. "I must look..."

"Hot."

"Yes, it is rather warm."

"You know what I meant."

"I do." Munakata smiles and kisses him again. "Get dressed. Let's go home."

"...Wait. What about..." Sakakura looks down. His erection is still there and throbbing for Munakata's attention. "What about me...?"

"...Get dressed." Munakata smiles. "I'll take care of you at home."

"What?! That's... Come on!"

"Don't be greedy." Munakata taunts him. "You already had me twice."

"Y-You're the one who's greedy! I... I want to... too..."

"You can wait one car ride, can't you? Or should I make you wait until tomorrow?"

"...Please don't." Sadist.

"I was afraid if I let you cum here, you'd make a mess." Munakata kisses him. "I'd rather have you where I can wipe you off or... maybe lick you clean myself."

"...S-Stop saying dirty things." He says against the lips. "You know it... makes it worse."

"Pull up your pants. Think of something not sexual."

"Ass."

"That's sexual."

"I meant you! You're an ass!"

"I love you." Munakata smiles at him.

"...I love you more."

"Not possible."

~ ~ ~

Sakakura must look more relaxed the next morning. Munakata must still be feeling jetlag, but maybe exhausting him before bed at a normal time helped?

He seems to be doing okay. And now on the next day...

It's hard to not want him more. To take him home immediately.

"Are you ready to go?" Munakata asks grabbing his things.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Sakakura puts his hands in his jacket.

"...Did you notice something strange?"

"When?"

"...Earlier, Asahina ran away from me." Munakata says quietly.

"Huh? Are you sure? Maybe she was running away from you and towards donuts."

"I don't know. Kimura has also been strange. She won't look me in the eyes."

"Yeah, cuz she's shy..." Sakakura shakes his head. "You're making too much of it."

"You're probably right."

...

As they're about to leave, the two of them are stopped by Asahina and Kimura themselves.

They're holding gifts.

"See, that's what was up. They wanted to give you shit." Sakakura says under his breath to Munakata.

"Don't go yet!" Asahina says carrying a box of something that is obviously donuts.

Kimura hobbles along with a gift basket and hands it to Munakata. A fruit basket with wines.

"Thank you. I'm... You didn't have to do all of this for me." Munakata smiles appreciatively and Kimura can't look at him. "Thank you, Kimura."

"Here." Asahina is blushing and hands Sakakura the donut carton. "...For you."

"Thanks." Sakakura says before opening them to see what kind of donuts they are. "...Asahina, what the hell does this mean?"

Munakata peers over his shoulder.

The donuts have words on them. They're all, 'Do your best!'

Munakata looks back to the gift basket he's been given and... has noticed that there's also protein energy drinks and different massage oils in the basket in their own bag. 

"..."

"W-Well... You... That is... Uhh..." Asahina can't meet his eyes. Now it's weird. Suddenly, she punches him in the shoulder. "Go get 'em, Champ!"

"...The fuck does that mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkyronpa's Fill-A-Thon
> 
> "Basically Munakata has to leave abroad for some time for a Future Foundation related job. Sakakura can't accompany him and isn't really happy about it, they miss each other but they try to talk on the phone everyday when they can.
> 
> The more they call each other and the more Munakata teases Sakakura about how he wishes he could hold him and touch him, which makes Sakakura flustered but also aroused. Munakata starts describing what he'd do to Sakakura if he was here with him in more detail and things get heated from there. He asks Sakakura to touch himself and to say what he'd want Munakata to do to him. Sakakura gets embarrassed easily and isn't usually one to talk dirty in bed, so Munakata encourages him to say stuff he wouldn't normally say when they have sex.
> 
> Munakata comes back eventually, but he seems a bit distant and cold, and Sakakura wonders if he did something wrong. Munakata actually just tries not to show too much emotion because he's afraid he might end up jumping on Sakakura right on the spot. In the end, they aren't patient enough to wait until they get some privacy and they end up dragging each other in a corner of the Future Foundation building to make out, which leads to them having sex, rough and desperate from not seeing each other for so long (Munakata has lube packs in his pockets because you know, porn logic). It's quite isolated but someone might still pass through and surprise them. The thrill of being caught in the act actually turn them on even more, and somehow makes them more daring than usual, especially Sakakura to Munakata's surprise.
> 
> I'd rather the setting to stay in-universe, when it happens is up to you though, pre or post Mirai-hen with Sakakura having survived the final killing game (they could even be married, who knows!)  
> Oh also, bottom Sakakura please!
> 
> Bonus 1: They have to stay quiet not to get caught, and yet Munakata can't help but try to make Sakakura make more noise than he should.  
> Bonus 2: Someone ends up seeing them, but doesn't say anything about it. They meet Sakakura and Munakata later by chance and they both wonder why that person is suddenly walking so fast while hiding their face.  
> Bonus 3: If you include a blowjob scene somewhere I will love you forever."
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=210430
> 
> \- - -
> 
> It took everything in my power not to call this "Hotline Bling"


End file.
